


Girl Problems

by Kanoe



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanoe/pseuds/Kanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose to be a normal day if the Dan didn't suddenly become an all female group. So this came about from kangmoro's genderbend art on pixiv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Problems

It was suppose the be a normal day well as normal as it could get around the base until two high-pitched screams rang out. The girls just stared trying to comprehend the sight in front of them. Honestly this shouldn't even be possible but then again they are a group of kids with strange eye abilities so anything was possible.

"Why did this happen?" Shintaro asked zipping up his I mean her jersey feeling uncomfortable messing with her now shoulder length hair to distract herself.

"Wow Master you're pretty flat." Ene pointed out laughing. 

"Who knew we could turn into girls." Seto said wearing his usual smile he became a busty girl with long hair which she placed in a ponytail borrowing one of Kido's hair ties.

"You know it feels different being a girl than just making myself look like one." Kano spun around his appearance was much like how he looked when he used his eye ability to look like a female.

"This isn't right." Hibiya muttered horrified as he looked at himself in a mirror as Konoha put pigtails in his hair. _'What kind of 12-year-old boy has to experience this.'_ he thought swatting  Konoha's hands away the android just stood there his hair was the same length as before just not in its usual style.

"Kido what do we do?" Mary asked flustered not sure how to handle this.

"That's a good question." Kido said thinking as Momo suddenly hugged Hibiya.

"Hibiya-kun is really cute!"

"N-No I'm not!" Hibiya blushed as Momo pulled back looking at her.

"I know let's get you some cute outfits." Momo suddenly said grabbing the girl.

"OBA-SAN!" Hibiya yelled as Momo dragged her out of the base. The rest of the gang wished her luck as the door closed behind them.

"Shintaro." Konoha finally spoke up .

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"My chest feels really heavy." she said touching her breast.

"K-Konoha don't mess with those!" Shintaro said face turning red as the android looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Just please don't." Shintaro pleaded Konoha just nodded putting her hands down.

"Wow Konoha's chest is bigger than yours Seto." Kano said.

"Really?" Seto asked looking at her own as Shintaro's face turned redder.

"How can you guys be calm about this?!" Shintaro asked as Kano and Seto looked at each other before both replying.

"It's kinda fun."

"I can make myself look like a guy whenever." Shintaro's eyes twitched as Mary walked up to Seto.

"Seto you look very pretty."

"Thanks Mary-chan." he smiled patting her on the head.

"AUGH I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Shintaro yelled falling to her knees.

"It's okay Shintaro you'll be back to normal before long." Kido said trying to comfort the crying NEET.

"Looks like the hormones are kicking in." Kano said as the occupants tried to calm her down this was going to be a long day.


End file.
